In many server applications, processors along with their associated electronics (e.g., memory, disk drives, power supplies, etc.) are packaged in removable drawer or subsystem configurations stacked within an electronics rack or frame comprising information technology (IT) equipment. In other cases, the electronics may be in fixed locations within the rack or frame. As circuit densities continue to increase at all levels of packaging, there is an ever-growing need for providing continuous cooling to the electronics rack, including the electronic subsystems thereof. As one solution, a cooling apparatus may be provided which includes one or more air-moving assemblies (e.g., axial fans or centrifugal fans) which facilitate moving an airflow through the electronics rack, usually front-to-back.
In certain implementations, multiple air-moving assemblies may be provided in association with a drawer or electronics subsystem in order that the assemblies may be concurrently maintainable, such that if one fails, the failure does not stop airflow through the electronics subsystem, and thus negatively affect operational availability of computing resources to the customer. In the event that a non-quiesced air-moving assembly is mistakenly removed, the fan or impeller wheel may still be rotating at a high speed, for instance, at 4000 RPMs or above, and have significant momentum, due to the mass of the fan or impeller. This action could potentially result in injury to the operator removing the air-moving assembly.